mylegostoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Holy Platform
The Holy Platform is a dimensional platform created by DocGod (God) to travel from the God Realm to Earth. History Background After bringing the majority of Earth back into balance DocGod noticed that his old village was unbalanced and he wanted to bring peace to his old home. The Gods disagreed saying that his sons had that responsibility. So DocGod secretly forged the Holy Platform as a gateway to different worlds. He went back to Earth and after restoring it, he met his sons. They offered him the God Cards as a token of gratitude but he declined. He than proceeded to give his sons the knowledge and information about Power Forms, the DocSoul and The Core. The other Gods realized what DocGod had done and all went through the platform and entered Earth. Upon entering Earth, the Godly pressure they executed started trembling Earth. Using his powers, DocGod sucked all the Gods, including himself, back through the Platform back to the God Realm. However he left the keys that would open the platform behind without the precise knowledge how to open it, thus closing it forever. The 4 Sons than procured the keys and eventually hid them in the Doc Realm. For reasons currently unknown, the keys were eventually taken from the Doc Realm and hidden on secret locations. Though the first set of keys are known to be located in The Tower and Creator's Boats respectively. Present The Holy Platform was a notable platform that was used on occasion. At one point, Noa used the spiritual power of the Platform to contact her father (before the DocSoul could). DiamondLord visited the Platform to have a conversation with Dalon Doc after he killed him. After acquiring the Aztec Gem, HIM's next step became apparent and he sought to open the gateway to the God Realm. He was aware of the location of the First Set, and quickly acquired them without the heroes knowing. He also told Red Eye early on that he was aware of the nature of the keys and knew how to find all of them. Capabilities Gateway to God Realm: The Holy Platform's most prominent capability is that it can act as a gateway between Earth and the God Realm. The Platform is the only object in existence that can do this. However the Platform's gateway only opened twice ever, to allow DocGod to travel to Earth and later be sucked into it to return to the God Realm. Spirit Realm Gateway/Medium: The Platform can also act as a gateway as well as a medium through and from the Spirit Realm to Earth. Maker calls the platform the "thinnest line between life on Earth and the afterlife". Indestructibility: As The Platform was created by DocGod's divine powers, the Platform is virtually indestructible by any means. The Platform cannot be destroyed or damaged in any way, shape or form. Motion Immunity: The Platform has its own gravity field, allowing it to maintain a steady position in any form of orbit. It is also unaffected by other gravity fields so it cannot be moved by physics-based powers or any form of matter, motion, space time, energy or (telekinetic) forces. How To Open It Key Requirement: The Gateway can only be activated by using a certain 3 piece set of keys. Every set of keys has his own set of keys. Making finding all those keys a difficult task to complete. In addition to that, the third and last set of keys remains a mystery as no one came that close to opening the Platform. The Holy Platform hasn't been opened since the day it has been created. Many people have tried to open it but The Doc Family have halted those plans every time. It has been said that there are three sets of three keys that are needed to put in a specific order for the Platform to be opened. The First Set contains 2 brown square keys and 1 black square key. The Brown Square Keys are inserted at the middle bottom of the Platform where there are 2 key holes. Inserting these keys unlocks the key hole for the black square key, which than needs to be inserted in there. The Second Set contains 3 different colored plate keys: white, grey and black. These keys need to be inserted in one of the larger sides of the Platform, where their are holes outlined in white, grey and black. The keys need to be correctly inserted in their respective key holes with white being first, followed by grey and than black. The Third Set is currently unknown. Keys Location In order for activation, the keys are located at the following places and must be placed as followed: *'The First Set': **The Black Square Key: This key is located in The Tower in zone 9 between the pillars across the entrance to the Purple Fire Wand. **The First Brown Square Key: This key is located at Creator's main boat, in his secret compartment in the lower left wall below his main area. **The Second Brown Square Key: This key is located at Creator's second boat, also in a secret compartment within the lower left wall below the main hatch. *'The Second Set': Current Locations are Unknown. **The Black Plate Key: **The Grey Plate Key: **The White Plate Key: *'The Third Set': Current Locations are Unknown. **The Beige Cylinder: The cylinder is inserted in the wall below James's painting that secures the God Card of Life in The Tower. **The White Chalice: The chalice is in the possession of Noa Doc on The Island. **The Glass Cube: Trivia To Be Added Category:Items Category:Magical Items Category:Ancient Items